


Pretty Kitty

by heartsdesire456



Series: Pretty Kitty (Series) [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a were!jaguar, Tommy is a were!kitty, and Adam is DETERMINED to keep believing Tommy is straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic can be read alone, though it does have a half-assed crack-fic that came first. It can be found [here](http://heartsdesire456.livejournal.com/886079.html) but I REPEAT! It isn't AT ALL important or necessary to the story as represented here.
> 
> Now available in Russian [Here](http://elenifer.diary.ru/p176855599.htm)  
> Banner courtesy of Glambertmax from www.diary.ru  
> 

“Toooommyyyy,” Adam whined, pouting up at him. “Tommy, come snuggle!” he demanded, holding up his arms. “You’re cute and little and soft and fluffy-“

Ashley laughed. “Aww, you are not fat,” she said, and Tommy rolled his eyes, then glared at Adam.

“Adam, can we talk?” he snapped, then grabbed Adam, dragging him up out of his chair and into the bunk room. 

“I was just playing, I don’t really want you to change-“ Tommy cut Adam off by poking his ribs.

“You idiot, Ashley doesn’t know about us-“

Isaac popped out of his bunk. “What, about you guys fucking? Yes she does,” he said, and Tommy jumped into Adam’s arms, both of them yelping at Isaac’s startling appearance.

“Isaac!” Tommy snapped. “For one, Adam and I are _not_ fucking-“

“Pfft-“

Adam sighed. “We’re _not_ ,” he stressed and Isaac shrugged.

“Whatever, so what doesn’t she know about?” he asked.

Tommy groaned. “About us being weres. Adam is all ‘you’re cute and little and soft and fluffy’ and she doesn’t _know_ I’m a cat!”

Isaac shrugged. “Why not? I mean, she’s cool, she won’t out you guys,” he said, smirking. “Although the fucking part, she’ll totally blab about that, we’ve got a bet. She thinks you’re fucking, Cam says you aren’t.”

Adam snickered. “Cam’s right then. We just happen to both be single and cuddle a lot. Like we did all the time we’ve been friends,” he said, and Tommy grinned.

“Especially since I found out you’re a were and get into the cuddles as much as I am,” he said, leaning into his side. “See, we can be cuddly and shit without sleeping together,” he said, then nodded at Isaac. “You should know, you grope me all the time.”

Isaac smirked at him. “Yeah but if I wasn’t a married man…” he trailed off and Adam burst out laughing at the look on his face.

“And you call me dirty,” he said, then shoved Isaac back into his bunk as he walked past. “Really Tommy, just tell her. It shouldn’t matter, you know?” he said in parting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was reading though some tweets when he felt a small thump on the mattress. He looked down and smiled when he saw Tommy, in cat form, walking across the narrow mattress of his ‘bed’ in the back of the bus. “Hey Kitty,” he said softly, petting Tommy as soon as he curled up next to him. “You okay?” he asked and Tommy meowed softly, pushing up against his hand. Tommy only came to him in form when he was stressed, so Adam obligingly petted his head, smiling when Tommy started purring as he scratched behind his ears. “Want me to join you?” he asked and Tommy meowed, looking up at him with big amber eyes, pawing at Adam’s hand.

Adam smiled and slid out of his shirt, only to stop when there was a knock on his door. Tommy tensed, but before he could hide, the door opened and he froze, eyes on the door as Adam yelped, covering himself with his arms. “Warning!” he whined and Ashley ducked in, then laughed when she saw Adam’s arms around himself.

“Dude, I don’t care about your moobs, I was seeing if you know where Tommy went- OH!” She squealed and rushed over. “Where did you get a kitty?!” she cried, snatching Tommy up. Adam flinched when he saw Tommy’s claws come out. He put them away, thankfully, when she cuddled him to her chest though. “Oooh it’s so soffft,” she cooed, snuggling Tommy to her chest.

Adam just snickered when he saw Tommy nuzzling her boobs. “Little fucker,” he muttered and she looked up.

“What?” she asked, and he shook his head. “Awww, she’s such a cute baby. Where did you get a kitty?” she asked, kissing Tommy’s furry head. “On tour, no less,” she said.

Adam chuckled. “Wellll, you’d be surprised,” he said, then nodded. “And he’s a boy,” he said, and she picked up the cat, looking between its legs. Adam snorted, silencing himself by putting a hand over his mouth when Tommy yowled and wiggled, trying to get away. She dropped him, startled, and he rushed past her out into the hall. 

“Wait, kitty!” she cried, turning to run after him. Adam heard her scream when she got to the bunk room and doubled over when he heard Tommy yelling.

“STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED!” his voice called and Adam rolled his eyes, standing to go check up on them. 

When Adam got into the hallway, he grinned at the sight of Tommy holding a random shirt over his crotch as he stood in the middle of the aisle. Ashley had a hand over her eyes, and he smirked, eyes skating over Tommy’s body. “Well now-“

“ADAM! You let her look at my dick!” Tommy snapped, flushed bright pink.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE A KITTY!” she cried, dropping her hand, only to squeak and cover her eyes again. “Holy shit, why were you a cat?! You were a fluffy kitty a minute ago.”

Adam chuckled. “C’mere Glitterbaby,” he offered, picking up a pair of jeans off the floor. Tommy. Tommy rushed past him and darted into his room with the jeans. “So,” he said to Ashley, who was staring in shock. “I didn’t think he’d freak out so bad about that,” he said, and she snorted.

“I’m traumatized. I was just checking the cat in my arms to see if it was actually a boy, looking between its legs, then a minute later, I realize I was looking at my band mates balls… in animal form,” she said, shuddering.

Adam snickered. “Tommy’s just skinny and white naked unless he’s in kitty form. He’s at least sweet and cuddly there,” he said, and she gave him a pointed look. He flushed. “I’ve never cuddled naked human Tommy!” he said quickly, and she smirked.

“Well now!” she said, then smiled when the door opened behind them.

Tommy grumbled as he came out in jeans and the hoodie he’d wrapped around himself. “These aren’t my jeans,” he said, holding them up.

“So, why didn’t I know my band mate was a kitty?” Ashley asked. “Does everybody else know?”

Tommy cringed. “Yeah.” He shrugged. “It’s just hard to gauge how people will react, you know?” he said. “Could’ve been worse though, Adam was about to change before you walked in-“

“TOMMY!” Adam squeaked, shaking his head.

Tommy snorted. “Adam, she knows about me, why not you?” he asked, and she looked at Adam curiously. He looked between them both then groaned.

“Fuck me,” he muttered, walking past.

Tommy just grinned. “Anytime, baby,” he teased, slapping Adam’s ass as he walked out, giggling when he squeaked.

“I’m confused, where’d he go?”Ashley asked and Tommy cringed.

“Well, you see, he’s… a little bigger,” he said, stepping back beside her to face where Adam had just gone. 

Moments later a giant black jaguar came walking slowly towards them. Ashley, predictably, jumped behind Tommy and screamed loudly. Adam made a low huffing noise, sitting in front of them, his tail flicking as he looked at them patiently. “Calm down, Shhhh-“ Tommy was cut off as the door behind Ashley flew open.

“You guys okay?!” Cam cried, then stopped, glaring at Adam. “ADAM! Why’d you scare her like that?” she demanded, stalking over to flick Adam in the ear, making him growl at her, knocking his head into her leg. “Don’t worry,” she said to Ashley, who was attempting to climb Tommy like a tree. “Same thing happened to me,” she admitted. “I walked in on him licking Tommy- er, kitty Tommy anyways- and I nearly shit myself,” she said. She looked down and smirk led when Adam pressed the top of his head into her hand, seeking a petting. She rubbed between his ears, grinning when he made a low, happy rumble noise, as close to a purr as he could get.

Tommy grinned. “Better than me! I got scared by a storm and turned spontaneously and Adam turned and darted after me. I thought he was going to eat me. Turned out he’s just a very dominant male were and the fact someone of his pack didn’t smell like him made him nuts. He just licked the shit out of me. Made me all gross and Adam-smelling for days,” he said, and Ashley just stared. “Really, it’s safe,” he said, walking over to kneel beside Adam, chuckling when sitting-were-Adam and kneeling-human-Tommy were the same height. He petted Adam’s neck and Adam let out a small whuff, nuzzling against Tommy’s shoulder, rubbing his head against Tommy’s chest before licking his face, making Tommy scrunch up his nose. “Adam, ew, you’re all sandpapery,” he whined, ducking when Adam licked his bangs. “Adam!” he squealed, ducking back, laughing when he fell over and Adam stood up, pinning him down with a massive paw on his chest, licking all over Tommy’s bangs. “ _Adam_!” 

“This is so fucked,” Ashley said in shock.

Cam snickered. “This is normal. I think it’s some mating ritual Adam just denies in human form,” she said, and Adam turned from Tommy, growling at her warningly.

“We’re not fucking, Cam,” Tommy argued, just giving in since he knew better than to think he’d be able to stop Adam from licking him.

She scoffed. “Sure you’re not. You both just gave up on dating six months ago and started spending all your time together for the hell of it,” she said. “You haven’t gotten any from anybody else in the past six months, clearly you’re getting it from him,” she said, and Adam growled at her, flicking his tail warningly as he turned to stalk away back to his room.

Tommy groaned. “Cam, he had a bad break-up, he needs time, and I’m just giving moral support by not letting him sit alone at night to go pick up chicks. I can deal with not getting laid if it means helping a friend in need, okay?” he said, standing up. “Fuck off,” he grumbled, heading back to follow Adam.

When he got to Adam’s room, he sighed when he saw Adam, still as a jaguar, curled up on his bed. “Hey, sorry about Cam,” he said, walking over. He crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach, facing Adam, who was hiding his eyes in his leg. He sighed and turned, crawling out of the pile of clothes with a meow. Adam looked up and Tommy crawled into the gap between Adam’s forelegs, nuzzling into his chin with a purr. Adam whuffed out a breath and curled a paw to drag Tommy closer, closing his eyes as he snuggled the much tinier cat against his muzzle, letting the tiny cat’s purring lull him to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy woke up, he could barely breathe. He fought the edges of sleep away and panicked slightly when he still couldn’t really breathe. He tried to move and couldn’t. Just as he felt his heart begin to race, pushing against the oppressive heat, he felt a moan in his ear. “Baby, stop moving.” Tommy blinked as he realized the heaviness and heat was being smashed between Adam and the mattress with the darkness keeping him from seeing anything. 

“Adam, move,” he grunted, shoving an elbow into the soft flesh of Adam’s ribs. Adam whined but rolled away. Tommy immediately took a deep breath and sighed in relief as cool air rushed into his lungs. “Oh fuck,” he grunted and Adam shifted, curling his arm around him. 

“Hmmm, you okay?” he mumbled in Tommy’s ear and Tommy sighed, relaxing.

“Couldn’t breathe. You were squashin’ me, fatty,” he teased, rolling over to tuck his nose into Adam’s neck. 

Adam grumbled, snuggling him closer, biting at his forehead playfully as sleep took them again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy woke up the second time, he was very much aware of a calming presence all around him. He hummed happily, smiling to himself at the feeling of Adam’s big, warm body along his back, the arm around him and leg over his thigh blanketing him in warmth. As he wiggled into the warmth, however, he noticed two things.

One, they were both naked…

And two, that was definitely Adam’s dick on his lower back.

Tommy flushed when he realized that was his best friends _boner_ pressed into his lower back with _nothing_ between them. Not a single layer of clothing. They were also on top of the covers, so anybody walking in would see them naked and spooning. As reluctant as he was to move, lest Adam wake up and they be forced to face the awkwardness of naked morning wood spooning, Tommy really wanted to get up and put on clothes.

As he started to wiggle out of Adam’s arms, however, Adam whined and tightened his hold, tugging him closer. “Mmmmm, pretty,” he moaned, petting at Tommy’s stomach absently. “Slee…” He trailed off as he fell asleep again, nuzzling into Tommy’s hair. Tommy flushed when, to his horror, Adam’s hand along his lower belly started to get something else interested in waking up. 

“Oh shit.” Tommy wiggled to try and get away but, instead, Adam’s hand slid down _even further_ , fingertips brushing along the crease of his thigh. He flushed, whining when he felt what was ‘waking up’ really agreeing with the soft touch in such a sensitize area. “Adam,” he said, reaching down to catch Adam’s hand, pulling it away from his crotch. “Adam, come on-“ he said, nudging his elbow back against Adam, only to yelp when Adam groaned and rolled over half on top of Tommy, pinning him down, dick digging pretty seriously into Tommy’s hip. Tommy grunted when Adam’s weight pressed him down again, making it hard to breathe once again. “Oh fuck this,” he grunted, then wiggled an arm free to throw an elbow back, making Adam grunt, then flail, wiggling down the bed a few inches before making a pained noise.

“Ow, stop, nnnng,” he whined, and Tommy gasped as he felt Adam’s erection against his inner thigh as he slid down the bed.

“Okay, seriously Adam, this is bordering on assault now,” Tommy said loudly, more worried about breathing than the embarrassment of waking Adam up. “LAMBERT!” he snapped and Adam _finally_ jerked awake, sitting up suddenly.

“Wha-?!” Adam gasped, looking around blankly, blinking as he glanced around rapidly, only to stop as his eyes fell to Tommy, who had fallen onto his back, taking breaths he’d been denied by Adam’s weight. “Tommy?!” he asked in surprise, eye bugging out as he saw how naked Tommy was, only to turn bright red as he glanced down his lap.

“Jesus fuck, I thought you’d never wake up,” Tommy groaned, hand on his chest as he caught his breath. “Also, holy fuck, your dick, man.” He sat up on his elbows, glaring at Adam, who was bright red, hands over his lap awkwardly. “What the hell do you dream about that gets you THAT happy?!” he asked, and Adam ducked his head, eyes full of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said in a tiny voice and Tommy snorted.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m not yelling rape, dude,” he said, then sighed, flopping on his back. “You’re just heavy and you don’t as much as cuddle as pin down. Seriously, I can’t _breathe_ when you lay on top of me like that,” he said, and Adam flushed.

“Well, I’m fat,” he said awkwardly. “It makes sense I weigh a lot and you’re really small,” he said, and Tommy shot him a look as he lifted up on his elbows.

“C’mere,” he said, and Adam gave him a narrow eyed look before nodding at his lap pointedly. Tommy rolled his eyes. “Dude, you almost owed my parents a goat just a few minutes ago. The only way I can get any more up close and personal is if I either blow you or we fuck,” he said, and Adam squeaked, glaring at him. Tommy smirked. “Yeah, yeah, I know you want me,” he said, winking before sitting up completely, patting the bed beside him.

“You suck,” Adam grumbled, crawling over, pointedly dragging the covers off the floor, where they’d tossed them in the night, to tug up over his lap.

Tommy just gave him a filthy look, which made Adam whine and shove the pillow from behind him into Tommy’s face. “Alright, alright,” Tommy said, then turned to face Adam, pulling the covers over himself as well. “Look, just… don’t call yourself fat,” he said, and Adam ducked his head. “No, look,” he said, reaching out to tip Adam’s face up to look at him.

“But I am fat,” Adam said. “I nearly squashed you.”

Tommy snorted. “You’re not fat. You’re heavy. Big difference,” he said, and Adam sighed, leaning back against the wall. “Why do you feel fat?” he asked, and Adam shrugged.

“I’m getting old and it’s harder to stay thin. I mean, since I’ve been single, I’ve sort of given up and I’ve gained a good ten pounds,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“After my ex dumped me I went on a pizza and beer binge, do you really think I give a shit about ten pounds?” he asked, and Adam rolled his eyes.

“You could eat everything I eat in a week _daily_ and you’re skinny, Tommy.” He looked down, then snorted. “God, look at me,” he said, poking the roll of flesh visible above the covers over his lap before pulling the covers up his chest.

Tommy rolled his eyes, reaching out to slide his hand over Adam’s belly under the covers. “Babyboy, you’re just soft. You’re not fat,” he said, and Adam squeaked when Tommy’s hand slipped further down.

Tommy’s eyes widened and he jerked his hand back, shooting Adam a look. “Dude, you’re telling me all this talking about being fat and shit hasn’t fixed your ‘problem’ at all?” he asked, and Adam gave him an embarrassed but annoyed glare. 

“I’m in bed with a pretty NAKED boy!” Adam snapped. “I can’t HELP that you’re hot and naked and my dick is happy about that!” he said, and Tommy just grinned.

“Awww, I’m that pretty?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Adam snorted. “This is why everybody thinks we’re fucking. Seriously, I wouldn’t believe if I was them!”

Tommy smirked, looking Adam up and down. “What would you do if, right now, I came over there and climbed in your lap?” he asked and Adam gave him a warning look.

“Tommy, don’t even joke-“

Tommy laughed. “No seriously, if I slid under the covers right now and started sucking your dick, how would you really react?”

Adam groaned. “Tommy, don’t even ask hypothetical stuff like that. You’re my best friend, there is a _line_. A STRAIGHT line,” he added and Tommy gave him a flirty look.

“You never know, one day I might just snap. What would you do if, right now, here in this bed, I crawled over here-“ Tommy smirked and slid out from under the covers, crawling on top of Adam with only the sheets between them. “And looked you in the eyes,” he said in a low, husky voice, sliding his hands up into Adam’s hair, smirking at the dumbstruck look on Adam’s face. “And whispered to you like this-“ He leaned closer, lips nearly touching Adam’s as he spoke, staring into his blown-pupils. “About all the things I could let you do to me. You say I’m ‘straight’, but what if some day, all the teasing, all the jokes, all the _almosts_ ,” he moaned, grinding down against Adam’s lap, making him squeak. “Got the best of me and I just snapped. Pounced on you. _Begged_ for it,” he whispered, lips brushing against Adam’s.

Adam crushed his eyes shut and took in a shaky breath. “Too far,” he whispered and Tommy sighed, sitting back some. “Seriously, just… there’s a line for a reason, Tommy,” he said, looking up into his eyes, startling Tommy with a slight measure of fear in his gaze. “You’re my best friend. My Glitterbaby.” He shook his head. “I need that line, okay?” he said, and Tommy nodded, biting his lip apologetically. “I need _you_ in my life, and if that line is crossed, and something happens, and it ruined our friendship-“

“Adam nothing can do that-“

“But if it _did_ ,” Adam pressed, hands on Tommy’s sides firmly. “I’d be fucked, okay? I need you, TommyJoe. You’re like… the Robin to my Batman, okay?” he said, and Tommy screwed up his face.

“A whiny little pussy that does nothing but get into trouble and need your help to not die?” he asked, and Adam snorted, grinning.

“Sure, whatever, I try and make it stick and you go THERE-“

“It’s valid!” Tommy argued, scoffing as he crossed his arms. “Seriously, dude, _weak_!”

Adam smirked, startling Tommy, who shouted when Adam grabbed him and rolled them over, the covers tangling around them as he pinned him down. “C’mon, Glitterbaby, you are a little ‘pussy’,” he teased, kissing his forehead.

Tommy smirked. “You do realize that means, in a sense, you totally want to fuck a ‘pussy’,” he teased and Adam gasped, giving him an offended look.

“Ew, TommyJoe, ew,” he said, then smiled, loosening his hold on Tommy’s wrists to slide their fingers together. “You know, other than the whole ‘pushing boundaries’ part of the whole thing, I kind of really like just… hanging around with you,” he said, smiling when Tommy squeezed his fingers. “First thing in the morning, you’re really pretty,” he said, and Tommy snorted.

“So I’m ugly the rest of the day?” he asked, and Adam shook his head, leaning down to kiss Tommy’s temple, nosing his bangs out of the way.

“You’re glowy in the morning. You don’t do that usually,” he said, and Tommy turned his head, bumping their foreheads together to smile up at him.

“Maybe you’ve just never seen me waking up after spending all night cuddled up with somebody I love,” he said, and Adam smiled, finally giving in to peck his lips like he had wanted to all morning.

“Mmmm I could deal with cuddling all night. I just… really think clothing is necessary from now on,” he said, and Tommy gave him a lecherous look.

“But what if I want you to rub your dick all over me,” he teased and Adam scoffed.

“You’re such a jackass, TommyJoe, ser-“

“ADAM!” Isaac shouted, barging into the room with a devious look on his face, only to stop mid-step and gape at Tommy and Adam, then slap a hand over his eyes. “AHHHHHH HOLY FUCK THEY’RE FUCKING YOU GUYS!” he shouted, running out of the room, banging into the wall in his haste to get away from them.

Adam glanced down at Tommy, then noted that, despite the covers tangled around them, it was still pretty obvious they were both naked, especially since one of Adam’s bare legs was hanging out, and they had been holding hands with Adam on top of Tommy. “Well shit,” he said, and Tommy giggled.

“Could’ve been worse, he could’ve barged in while I was naked on top of the covers, straddling you,” he said, and Adam glared.

“You’re evil. Pure evil in torturously pretty boy form,” he said, disentangling himself in order to get up and get dressed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they all met up for breakfast, Ashley, Cam, and Isaac couldn’t stop snickering. Adam groaned. “We did not fuck-“

“YOU WERE NAKED ON TOP OF HIM!” Isaac accused loudly, startling a waitress as she walked past them.

Adam grumbled. “We both fell asleep in our were forms,” he hissed so nobody else heard him. “We somehow changed back in our sleep and happened to be naked. No clothes,” he said, shrugging.

Tommy grinned. “Then we decided to wrestle,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows at Cam, who snorted.

“That’s what the kids are calling it now-“

“Tommy!” Adam whined. “You jackass, tell them I didn’t touch you,” he demanded and Tommy whistled.

“Well, he didn’t _mean_ to touch me,” he compromised. “However, waking up with his morning wood all up on me was far from ‘not touching’,” he said, winking at Adam’s shocked, bright red face. “And the hand around my waist was more like on my hip, nearly on my dick,” he added. “So I got an ass full of Adam’s dick and a dick full of Adam’s hand,” he said, shrugging. “BUT he was asleep the whole time,” he said, and Adam glowered.

Ashley smirked. “Damn, getting to second base in your sleep. You really are a sex god,” she teased and Adam groaned.

“I hate you all,” he said, letting his head flop to the table with a loud ‘thud’.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam hummed, fingers tangled in Tommy’s hair. “What’s a four letter word for skank?” he asked, and Tommy smirked.

“Slut,” he said, then tipped his head back against Adam’s belly. “What kind of crossword are you doing?” he asked, and Adam shrugged.

“Something online,” he said, phone in one hand, the other still petting Tommy’s hair. He tugged a little and Tommy groaned, almost matching one of his purrs. Adam smiled. “I love how you do that in human form too,” he teased and Tommy poked his knee pointedly.

“Is Tommy purring again?” Neil asked, flopping down on the couch beside them, snagging the remote off of the Velcro strip that held it. Tommy shot him a look and Neil smirked, nodding at Adam. “You’re not naked and he’s smiling like you’re the best toy ever. It’s either purring or dirty talk and I don’t want to know if it’s the latter,” he said, and Adam glared.

“Fuck off, you’re a jackass,” he said, then smiled, petting Tommy. “I always loved the way cats purred. Real cats, I mean. I can’t fucking purr. It’s the only shitty thing about being a jaguar,” he said, and Tommy hummed.

“Worst thing about being a cat is that I’m an insomniac human and cats sleep way more than humans anyways, so I’m like… a super-insomniac. I should be sleeping at least twelve hours a day but instead I’m lucky if I sleep five hours,” he said, and Adam pouted.

“You slept all night when we slept together-“

“TMI, dude,” Neil cut in, and Adam flipped him off.

“You slept all through the night,” he said, and Tommy smiled up at him, humming softly, eyelids fluttering when Adam ran a thumb across his eyebrow.

“You were asleep. You’re a more dominant were than me since you’re bigger, and an actual predator. My cat wants to follow your lead. Like, cats, they generally take naps together in groups,” he said, grabbing Adam’s free hand when he put the phone down. He curled their fingers together, smiling up at him when Adam scratched behind his ears. “It’s like… you’re the bigger male so my cat feels protected and stuff. You’re bigger and stronger so the cat’s allowed to sleep without using any protective instincts. So the human of me is able to relax better.”

Adam hummed. “You know a lot more about this were stuff than me,” he said softly, looking into Tommy’s big brown eyes.

Tommy smirked. “My mom, dude. She taught me all this were stuff growing up.” He pulled Adam’s fingers to his mouth, kissing his knuckles one at a time.

Neil snorted. “Adam randomly turned into a jaguar when I was twelve and he was fourteen, dude. We had no clue. We were all lost. I actually thought a random jaguar had eaten my brother while I was turned around,” he said, and Adam grinned.

“Awww, you thought I’d died?” he asked, and Neil scoffed.

“I cared so much less about my big brother being dead than it eating me next,” he said, and Adam glared. Neil shrugged. “I was twelve! Sure, now I’d be worried about you, but as a kid, it was every brother for himself.”

Tommy just grinned, lapping at Adam’s ring finger, making him hiss and shudder. “I’d worry if I thought something had eaten you,” he said, and Adam smiled at him with a warm, gentle look that Tommy couldn’t identify.

“You’re my kitty,” he said, stroking Tommy’s bangs out of his face. “If anybody’s worried about anybody, it’ll be me. I’m bigger and stronger. You’re a tiny little kitty when you’re in form. I’ve gotta keep you safe.”

Tommy hummed. “Cause to your were, I’m pack. To Adam, I’m his friend, but to the jaguar, I’m part of your pack. It’s like house cats who bring their humans birds. Cats think of their human as part of their pack and you take care of your pack. They’re offering them part of the meal, they just don’t know why humans won’t eat it.” He opened his mouth and caught Adam’s knuckle between his teeth lightly, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he held it there.

Neil smirked. “Is finger-nibbling part of your mating ritual then?” he asked, watching as Tommy gnawed on Adam’s knuckle, licking at the pad of his finger.

Tommy looked at Neil, then relented when Adam tugged his hand free. “Why, you want in?” he teased and Neil made a face.

“Ew, wow, lunch is coming back now, thanks,” he said, standing up abruptly to walk off.

Adam snickered. “You’re so mean to him,” he said, scratching Tommy’s hair again.

Tommy grumbled. “He thinks I’m using you.” He sat up, curling an arm around Adam’s neck to look into his eyes without falling back down onto his back. “He thinks I’m sleeping with you and that I’m going to split when I’m famous on my own,” he disclosed. “He has were in him too,” he whispered, lips brushing Adam’s. “He’s never turned has he?” he asked, and Adam shook his head, eyes wide.

“What do you mean he thinks you’re using me? He believes that?” he asked.

Tommy shrugged, curling to lay his head on Adam’s chest, pulling his knees up so he could curl up on Adam’s lap. “He’s a very suspicious person. He’s really smart. He has a pretty intense dominance, too,” he said, humming. “You’ve never smelt that he’s a were as well, have you?” he asked, and Adam shook his head, hugging Tommy to him, smiling when Tommy nuzzled his throat.

“I’m not good like you are. I’m… okay. If I’m such a dominant were, why can’t I tell these things?” he asked Tommy, who hummed.

“I think Neil is your alpha, actually,” he said, and Adam frowned.

“He’s never turned though,” he said. “If he turned I would smell it. How could he be an alpha animal if he’s never been his were?” he asked, looking down at Tommy.

Tommy shrugged. “Maybe he’s got more human in him than were, but in the right situation, I believe if he turned, he would be something really powerful. He’s smarter than the rest of us. He’s protective like you wouldn’t imagine. He plays along but really? I think he would kill somebody over any of us.” He smiled. “Especially the girls. It isn’t like he’s sexist, but animals are taught to protect the females. They are the more important because they’re necessary for species continuation. Male weres have that animal instinct. And as much as he picks on me, I’m so little he’d do whatever he had to to protect me too.” He looked up at Adam. “And you’re his brother. You’re the most important one. If I’m right and he is an alpha-whatever animal he is, you would be his beta. He trusts you the most, he’d call on you to help him protect us. But most of all, he’d rely on you so you would be the one he protects the most. Although, that could just be the human in him caring for his brother, you know?” he said.

Adam chuckled. “How do you know all of this? Cats aren’t pack animals,” he said, and Tommy shrugged.

“Cats are intuitive. Housecats are really sensitive to change. We notice everything. Anything out of the ordinary is like a boot to the face.” He smirked. “When you changed cologne, I was grumpy for a week before I got used to the change. Change bothers me. I mean, TommyJoe rolls with it, but the cat part of me? It hates it.” He shrugged. “We pick up on tiny things. I can’t explain it.”

Adam hummed. “So… how soon did you realize I was into you?” he asked bravely, and Tommy just smirked up at him.

“Oh Babyboy, I didn’t need to be a cat to see the dirty looks you gave me from the very start,” he said, grinning as he stood up. He stretched, smirking when Adam’s eyes went to the strip of skin bared when he reached over his head. “Pssh, you’re about as good at hiding your attraction to pretty little blonds as you are at hiding your freckles,” he teased before stalking out without another word.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was pretty sure getting tipsy around TommyJoe had always been dangerous. However, getting tipsy in a club while TommyJoe was a little more than tipsy was _risky_. He kept watching girls drag Tommy out to dance and every part of his tipsy brain was screaming _mine_ as they put their hands on his hips, chest, arms, shoulders.

His possessive nature had grown exponentially in the time they’d been single together. Nearly six months of only them, nearly six months of nobody touching his Tommy but him, and watching women left and right ask him to dance was setting him on edge.

“Adam, your pupils are changing,” Ashley said, and Adam jumped, looking over at her, only to blink when he realized his vision was changing. He shuddered. “Adam?” she asked, and he shook his head.

“Wow, that… that was fucked,” he said, coughing.

“Dude,” Isaac said softly. “Why’re you losing control?” he asked, and Adam glared.

“I’m not losing control,” he said, downing the rest of his drink with a cringe. “Fuck,” he said, leaving the table.

He stalked up to Tommy, catching his arm as he leaned down to whisper in the girl’s ear. Adam grabbed his elbow a bit too tight and Tommy jerked back, then cringed. “Sorry, what?” he asked, and Adam shot him a pointed look then nodded at the girl. “OH!” he said, then smiled. “Sorry, Kate,” he said and she shot him a look.

“It’s Loraine,” she said, then stalked off in a huff.

Tommy turned to Adam, catching his hand. “What?” he asked, and Adam shook his head, tugging Tommy into his arms. “Adam?” he asked, resting his hands on Adam’s elbows as Adam’s arms curled around him.

“Need to touch,” Adam said, slurring slightly as he rubbed his face against Tommy’s hair, hands going up and down his back. “Need more,” he groaned, licking up the side of Tommy’s face, into his hairline.

“Whoa, you’re sandpapery,” Tommy said, jerking back. “Wow, you’re losing it man,” he said, looking into Adam’s eyes as they flashed greener than usual. Not enough to tip someone off, but enough that he noticed.

Adam growled, licking Tommy’s jaw. “You smell like- like girls and men and people-“

“Yeah, I’ve been dancing, I’ve got other people’s scents all over me, what?” Tommy asked and Adam’s nails dug into his hips, making him gasp. “Oh shit,” he said, and Adam grumbled, tugging them flat together.

“Come with me,” Adam breathed, nose against Tommy’s head, breath ruffling his hair as he spoke into his ear. “Got to make you mine again,” he said hoarsely and Tommy groaned as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Oh, oh shit, I think-“ He pulled back and nodded. “I know what’s wrong, yeah, fuck, come on,” he said, taking Adam’s hand. They didn’t bother getting their jackets, they didn’t bother telling the others they were leaving.

As soon as they got to the bus, Tommy was nearly throw inside as soon as he got the door open, Adam grabbing at him as soon as he got inside. “Fuck, Adam, wait a minute, God!”

“NO SEX ON THE BUS!” Neil shouted, looking up from the couch, glaring at them. When Adam pressed his face into Tommy’s neck and whined, Neil gave them a strange look. “Wait… what the fuck?” he asked, and Tommy cringed.

“No sex is about to happen but I’d get out if you don’t want to see us naked,” he said, and Neil gave him a horrified look, covering his eyes.

“Get to the back, good God, he’s got a bedroom for a reason!” Neil said and Tommy chuckled.

“C’mon Adam,” he said, tugging him after him. When they got to Adam’s bedroom, Tommy shoved Adam away for a minute, holding up his hands when he tried to get right back. “No, take off your clothes,” he said, starting with his shirt. “Change,” he instructed and Adam just followed his wishes, stripping before quickly transforming. Tommy did the same.

As soon as Tommy and Adam were both changed. Adam pounced, pinning the little black and white cat between his paw and the floor. He whuffed and then licked Tommy, bathing him from head to tail, over and over until every part of Tommy smelled like Adam. When he was finished, he nuzzled Tommy’s head with his nose, grumbling in his chest when the cat tipped his little head up and licked Adam’s chin, letting him know he was okay. Adam released Tommy, and Tommy stood, stretching his back, claws digging into the floor before he stood up. He meowed softly, circling around to Adam’s side, tucking himself into Adam’s belly. Adam dropped onto his side and curled some, growling softly until Tommy wiggled his way under his foreleg, close enough to his body that Adam’s heavy limb didn’t press him down too much before he began purring, rubbing himself against Adam’s fur as he allowed sleep to overtake them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a short nap, they woke up to the sounds of the others returning. Adam groaned, rolling onto his back. He turned his head and saw Tommy curled on his side, facing away. “Tommy?” he asked softly and Tommy startled, sitting up.

“Why am I- oh,” he said, sighing as he laid back down looking at the ceiling before turning onto his side to face Adam. “Hey? You okay now?” he asked, and Adam just stared.

“What… what happened to me?” he asked weakly, a little terrified at how he had behaved. “Fuck, are you okay?” he asked, sitting up.

Tommy sighed and sat up, nodding. “I’m fine,” he said, crossing his legs under him. It was strange to be sitting with Adam naked on the floor, but it wasn’t too bad. “I should’ve known that would happen,” he said apologetically.

Adam shook his head. “Man, I just… I lost it,” he said, and Tommy smiled apologetically. “Did… was it you or what?”

Tommy cringed. “Not on purpose.” He took a breath. “I was feeling pretty good, I’d had a few shots, and when the ladies wanted to dance, I was uninhibited enough to give in and dance,” he said. He shrugged. “I was dancing with beautiful women and I started getting all sweaty and there were men and women and everybody also as hot and sweaty and all bumping into me. As soon as I saw you sort of freaking out, I realized what happened.” He chuckled. “So, you know how all animals give off pheromones? It’s like, for different things, but a lot of the time, it’s a mating type thing? It’s sort of like that. I was a little turned on by the beautiful girls so my sweat started giving off pheromones of a sexual nature. When other people were doing the same, their sweat getting on me made me basically smell like a five dollar hooker on a Saturday night to you,” he said apologetically. “Your jaguar sort of claimed me as yours the minute you first realized I was a were. You licked the shit out of me and you still like to do that,” he said, and Adam nodded. “Well, since your break up and since I decided to sort of start taking care of you, the only scent on me is the people I’m around all the time.”

Adam cringed. “Dude, what the hell would happen to me if you started hooking up with girls?” he asked, and Tommy chuckled.

“Well, good thing I’m not into that stuff anymore, or you’d be fighting your instincts a lot,” he said. He smiled. “I’ve smiled like you for so long, you’re the only one with any type of sexual interest in me, cause the girls are both gay, Isaac’s like my brother, the techs don’t get to touch me, NEIL doesn’t want me or touch me. You are so used to the only other scent on me being pack or you,” he said, reaching out to grab his hand. “So, getting all those horny people’s sweat on me made your jaguar want to claim me. I realized in time to keep you from doing something stupid like getting aggressive,” he said, and Adam groaned.

“I just barely remember what the hell was going on. I couldn’t stop thinking ‘mine’ and I just wanted to climb into your skin and set up shop, you know? I had to make you mine again,” he said, eyes darkening some. “I don’t like that you do this to me,” he admitted.

Tommy smiled sadly. “Sorry, Babyboy,” he said, then leaned over to peck his lips sweetly. “To be fair, I’d probably have the same reaction, only less dramatic since I’m not nearly as dominant as you,” he teased. 

Adam sighed. “Can we just… sleep? I will think about this later on,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“I’m sorry you’re so attached to me. I know you don’t want it,” he said as he stood, offering a hand to Adam.

Adam shook his head. “It isn’t your fault, baby,” he said, kissing Tommy’s hair as they both started snagging clothes of Adam’s to put on to sleep in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Tommy and Adam zombie-shuffled out of bed, the others were all sitting around eating breakfast. “Dude, what the hell happened last night?” Isaac asked, and Adam whined, shoving his face into his hands.

Tommy chuckled. “Adam has a very possessive were-kitty,” he teased, sitting down next to Cam, laying his head on her shoulder. “Hmmmm tired,” he mumbled. 

Adam sighed. “Apparently my were can fucking hulk out or some shit,” he said, pouting.

Tommy snickered. “You weren’t hulking out, you were getting all ‘crazed alpha’. I mean, it’s not like I’m a girl, I wasn’t going into heat or some sex-crazed shit. You were just getting all ‘hands off my pack’,” he said, and Cam shot him a look.

“His pack?” she asked skeptically.

Adam sighed. “Apparently, you’re all my pack and I’m possessive of you. I’m used to only you guys and me being the scents all over Tommy, so when horny women were rubbing all over him, it made me crazy because they weren’t part of the family,” he said and Tommy nodded.

“My mom’s good with all this shit. I know a lot more about were mentality than Adam,” he explained to her. “Adam’s a lot more dominant than me. He’s a bigger animal, he’s a stronger one too,” he said, shrugging. “And, even if jaguars are more singular animals, I’m not. Cats are lone animals unless they get used to each other.” He nodded. “Even humans are part of a cat’s pack in their mind. All of you? The cat side of me sees you as family. I see you as family too, but like, it’s instinct. It’s why housecats are demanding. They feel like the humans are part of their pack and packs help each other out.” He nodded at Adam. “You see us all as yours. You’re more assertive in your dominance. You need to rule the roost, so to speak.”

Adam hummed. “Well for now,” he said and Tommy smirked.

“Yeah, but we’ll keep that to ourselves for the time being,” he said, eyes flickering to Neil. He chuckled. “We wouldn’t want somebody to get a big head about it,” he said and Adam smiled.

Isaac nodded. “And what did you do to chill Adam out?” he asked, and Adam flushed.

Tommy smirked at him. “Remember when you used to think Adam was trying to eat me?” he asked, and Isaac nodded, popping a blueberry into his mouth.

“Yeah, when you were in cat form and he was a jaguar, he’d pounce on you and lick you. I was sure he was getting a taste before swallowing you whole,” he commented.

Tommy grinned while Adam let his head drop to the table. “The only way to make me not have stranger-pheromones on me was to bathe me. Not complaining, Adam’s scent is nicer than ‘horny human’ anyways,” he said, and Ashley choked on her cereal.

“Ew, like… _licked you_?!” she asked, and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, he does it a lot really. Not as much now that I’ve convinced him to stop attacking me just to give me a good bath, but it’s not as annoying as before. I like bathing myself better, obviously, but he asks now, so it’s better.”

Adam groaned. “This is why I hate humans knowing I’m a were, it’s so embarrassing cause they don’t get it and it just seems creepy-“

“It seems sexual,” Isaac said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Seriously, _licking_ him all over? Tell me, how is that NOT sexual?!” he demanded.

Tommy smirked, winking at Adam. “It’s not sexual till you try it while we’re both humans, Babyboy,” he said, blowing him an exaggerated kiss.

Adam just snorted. “You’re such a jackass.”

Tommy just chuckled. “I thought I was a tease-“

“OKAY!” Neil shouted from his spot across the room. “Please, no seduction while I’m here!”

Ashley just giggled. “Awww, poor thing, you gotta see their weird mating dance when you’re a blood relative of one of them,” she said, shaking her head. “I sympathize.”

“IT IS NOT A MATING DANCE!” Adam snapped, pouting as his cheeks turned pink. “Tommy is my friend, there’s nothing else there, he’s in a box and it’s a sex-less box and- and nothing is going to happen there!” he hissed and Tommy just smirked.

“Whatever you say, dude,” he teased.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam sauntered over to Tommy, who was dancing with Ashley and Cam. “Lemme steal my kitty,” he said to Ashley and she winked, letting go of Tommy. 

Tommy turned and grinned. “Hmmm, is the big kitty getting jealous?” he asked, smirking when Adam tugged him into his arms, bodies flush.

Adam smiled. “Nah, the Adam is just drunk and wants his TommyJoe,” he said, leaning down to kiss the top of Tommy’s head. He groaned and clung to Tommy, nuzzling into his hair. “Mmmm Tommy.”

Tommy smirked, closing his eyes as Adam’ s nose skated down his neck. “You love my scent, don’t you?” he teased, letting Adam lead them in a shuffly, swaying dance that was mostly just moving in place a little while they practically snuggled upright.

Adam sighed. “You smell better when you smell like me,” he said, nibbling on Tommy’s jaw.

Tommy arched his back, moaning. “What was that about a line?” he asked, and Adam pouted.

“It is a line! A line that involves sex,” he defended, kissing Tommy’s jaw again. “This isn’t sex,” he said, and Tommy hummed.

“Then why are you getting hard?” Tommy asked with a smirk, rocking his hips into Adam’s.

Adam moaned softly. “So’re you,” he said, nibbling on his earlobe. “And you’re straight,” he said, and Tommy chuckled.

“How long have you really believed that?” he asked, and Adam whined.

“No, cause if you’re not straight I have to admit it’s sexual,” he said, and Tommy smirked, tilting his head to the side as Adam kissed his throat again.

“Mmmm then I’m soo, so straight,” he said, and Adam giggled, pulling back to peck his lips.

Adam smirked, rubbing his hands down Tommy’s side to his hips, tugging him even closer. “Admit it, to you lips are lips and snuggles are snuggles,” he said, and Tommy gave him a dark look.

“Tell yourself that if you need to, Babyboy,” he said, grinning when the song ended. He turned in Adam’s arms, but rather than walk away, he pressed himself back to Adam’s front, tugging Adam’s arm around him more securely.

Adam whined as Tommy ground against him slow and dirty. “When did you learn to dance like this?” he groaned.

Tommy snorted. “This isn’t dancing, this is pretty much sex with clothes on,” he said, grinding further back into Adam, making him whine.

“Not sex, then I can’t do it,” he said, and Tommy giggled, lacing his fingers with Adam’s on his hips, moaning softly as he guided Adam’s hand downwards. “Tommy,” he groaned, stopping his hand. “No, I can’t-“

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” Tommy said, tilting his head back to stare into Adam’s eyes as he let go of Adam’s right hand and wordlessly slid his hand down the front of his pants. Adam squeaked when he saw Tommy’s hand moving behind the fabric of his pants. “Mmmm, Adam,” he moaned, and Adam’s eyes snapped to Tommy’s face. He gaped as Tommy ground back against the raging erection Adam was sporting, hand in his pants moving in time. Adam saw his big brown eyes darken even more. His lips were parted, breathing harshly. He squeezed Adam’s hand in his on his hip. “Fuck, Adam, mmmm,” he groaned, eyelashes fluttering. “If I come, right here, right now, would you pass out?” he pondered, smirking. “You’re barely breathing now.”

“Tommy,” Adam squeaked, choking on air as his erection grew painful behind his zipper. “Tommy, somebody will see-“

“You want it,” Tommy groaned, grinning as he leaned back and nipped at Adam’s jaw, head turned as far as he could go. “You would LOVE to see my face and you would love to let everybody know you make me come,” he said, and Adam whimpered, only to grabbed Tommy’s wrist and tug his hand away, making Tommy whine.

“I won’t let you get us in trouble,” he hissed, nipping at the back of Tommy’s neck. When Tommy immediately stilled, Adam smirked. “Mmmhm, I know how it works, Glitterbaby. I may not be well immersed in were-stuff but I know all about pretty little kitties and exactly how to make one obey,” he whispered and Tommy moaned softly as Adam gently bit the back of his neck, not even biting down, just holding his teeth there. “You give in to any slightly more alpha cat who bites your neck, huh?” he asked and Tommy whimpered, wiggling.

“Adam, don’t,” he whined and Adam backed off some, kissing the side of his head. “You said you wouldn’t abuse it,” he said, looking up at him traitorously. “You said you wouldn’t use your size and status as a more powerful were to control me,” he hissed and Adam kissed his temple.

“I only did it this time for your own good,” he said, then tugged Tommy around to face him, tipping his chin back to look into his annoyed eyes. “Do you really want somebody to get a cell phone picture of your hand down your pants while I’m grinding on you on the internet?” he asked, and Tommy pouted.

“You still used my weakness,” he grumbled and Adam smiled, pecking his pout.

“You were taking it too far, baby,” he said, stroking a hand through his hair. “Seriously. I care too much about you to go there, okay? I don’t want you facing that kind of bullshit.”

Tommy huffed. “You still shouldn’t do that, it isn’t fair just cause I’m little, a bigger cat biting my neck makes me freeze,” he grumbled, still pouting, giving Adam a hurt look. “Besides, tell me you didn’t want to watch me-“

Adam growled and kissed him just to shut him up. “Fuck, Tommy, I want it, I want a lot of shit, but you’re my best friend. Nothing can change. You don’t _want_ it to change. You couldn’t handle me.”

Tommy shook his head. “You still shouldn’t _make_ me,” he said in a tiny voice, turning to walk off. Adam felt bad as he watched him go, noticing the slump to Tommy’s shoulders, but there was nothing else he could’ve done without causing a scene. He just hoped Tommy got over it quickly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam underestimated how angry Tommy was. He watched from across the dressing room as Tommy _refused_ to look at him. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He had spent two days trying to talk to Tommy, but so far, nothing had gotten him to give up being pissed.

He even tried scratching the hair behind Tommy’s ears, one of his weak spots, but he just jerked away and glared before storming off every time.

“Well God, who pissed in your kibble this morning?” Sutan demanded, tapping him on the nose with his makeup brush.

Adam sighed. “Tommy’s angry at me,” he said pouting. Sutan had only rejoined them a day ago so he had missed the situation.

Sutan pouted. “The kitty’s got his claws out, huh?” he asked and Adam grumbled. “What did you do?” he asked, trying and failing to sound uninterested.

Adam sighed. “He’s playing some game where he gets as close to something as he can with me and waits for me to stop him from crossing the line between friends and… something else-“

“The fact you’re in love with him says that line’s long been crossed, sweetie,” Sutan said, petting his cheek.

Adam groaned. “The line is sex. I’m not sleeping with my best friend. I’m not getting into any sort of sexual relationship with the most important person to me. I’m _not_!” he stressed.

Sutan hummed. “And why is the kitty mad at that? He’s straight, right?”

Adam snorted. “I tell myself he is but either he’s the biggest tease ever or he wants in my pants.”

“And if it’s a game to him, then why’s he angry all of a sudden?” Sutan prodded.

Adam cringed. “He was… going too far. In a club, on the dance floor. So I bit the scruff of his neck,” he said, and Sutan frowned.

“Well yeah, I’d be pissed if you bit me too-“

“For a cat, if any bigger or more dominant were bites the scruff of your neck, you sort of freeze for a minute. It’s instinctual. You can’t really control it. Tommy HATES feeling weaker. He hates me asserting any power over him. I bit him to stop him, and he got _pissed_ ,” he stressed. “He won’t even look me in the eye without the eyeball equivalent of flipping me off,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Sutan hummed. “So… he has ‘little dude’ syndrome. I get it,” he said, nodding. “Poor thing,” he said, pouting. “He’s a mini-sized guitarist and then he’s a pocket sized kitten. Of course he hates you using your ‘I’m bigger than you’ powers on him!” he chastised, poking Adam’s middle. “Shame on you for abusing your size.”

Adam huffed. “He was _jerking off in public!_ ” he hissed and Sutan made a face.

“What? REALLY?!” 

Adam shrugged. “Well, close enough, he had a hand down his pants and was telling me all about how he was going to come right there in front of everybody and asking if I thought I’d faint when he did it while I was looking at his face-“

Sutan smirked. “That filthy little bitch!” he said, giggling. “Tranma has taught him well.” Adam just glared at Sutan the rest of the time he was in the makeup chair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam had no idea when his mind had tuned itself to Tommy’s reactions, both physical and pheromonal, but the _moment_ he was flooded with a primal instinct to go to Tommy, he heard a distant scream from the hall. He ignored Ashley’s cry of his name as he shot past her, still in human form, and rounded the corner, his entire body screaming ‘Tommy,Tommy,Tommy’ in a constant feed. He rounded another corner and went through a set of fire doors, realizing he was heading towards the exit. One hallway before the exit, however, he found the source of the disturbance.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble,” Tommy said, holding out his hands towards the large black coyote that was talking towards him as he stood between it and a girl with a headset. “She’s afraid, man. Don’t do this. I know you smell me on her but I didn’t touch her, I swear,” he said, and Adam saw that the girl looked terrified, cowering against the wall.

“Hey!” Adam’s eyes widened as Neil stopped short on the other side of the situation from him. He had come around the corner and almost stepped between Tommy and the coyote. “Whoa…” he said, eyes widening when the coyote let out a fierce growl, lowering its head as it tensed some. “What-“

Tommy didn’t look away. “This girl wanted a hug, I hugged her and took a picture with her before the show,” he offered and she nodded. “This is her boyfriend. He smells me on her and is like… seriously not handling it well,” he said, nodding at the coyote. “He isn’t hearing me or doesn’t believe me. I don’t know if all were’s are able to understand English in were form,” he said, and Neil just stared at the coyote.

Adam didn’t see anybody else in either direction, and he was tempted to turn, he was bigger than the coyote, he could protect Tommy. His instincts were _screaming_ for him to protect Tommy at all costs. He was trying to think of any way to do it without the girl screaming and attracting more attention when Sutan came around the corner where Neil was.

“Neil, what’re you- AH!” he screamed and that was all it took for the coyote to startle and instinctively lunge at Sutan.

“NO!” Tommy screamed, and it was like slow motion. Adam turned mid-step, praying he’d get to the coyote in time as he saw it’s clawed paws and open, razor sharp teeth flying straight towards Sutan, who had tripped as he jumped back in a futile attempt to get away. Adam pounced, knowing it was his only choice, but in the rush of everything, a large, dark wolf suddenly flew into the coyote, knocking it off of Sutan before Adam could land. He couldn’t stop from landing on Sutan, but he had time to keep his claws in so that it was just like he had fallen on him in human form, not something that would kill him. Adam immediately turned to see the wolf pinning the coyote to the ground, growling with its even bigger and sharper teeth inches from its throat.

Adam jumped off of Sutan who groaned, rubbing his ribs. It took Tommy’s cry of “NEIL STOP!” for Adam to realize where the wolf had come from. Adam watched in shock as the coyote turned into a skinny little guy with tattoos and piercings, lying naked on the floor with horror in his eyes. He turned back to human, not at all concerned by his nudity as he stood up, staring in shock.

Tommy walked over to Sutan and helped him up, then turned back to the wolf, still pinning the man down. “Neil? I know this is scary for you, but you need to turn back,” he said and Adam just stared in shock. The wolf picked up its head and Tommy walked closer. “Just think really hard about being you again, okay? Being human.”

It took a moment, but then the wolf transformed into a very naked and very visibly frightened Neil. He looked at the naked guy under him then shouted in alarm, jumping up. He looked around in horror, then grabbed up the shreds of his jacket off the floor, wrapping it around his waist. “WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO ME?!” he cried, eyes wild.

Sutan just whistled. “Neil’s a werewolf?” he asked, and Adam chuckled.

“Well, Tommy suspected he was a were too-“

“HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?!” Neil cried, looking around in shock. “How- but- but I’m a grown man! ADAM is the were, not me!”

Tommy chuckled, picking up what was left of Adam’s clothes so that Adam could wrap his shirt around his waist as well. “I figured you were. I grew up with weres, I know more. I scented you a while ago. I figured you had never transformed, but I knew if you ever did you would be strong. Really strong.”

“Why is he a wolf not a jaguar like Adam?” Sutan asked, and Tommy shrugged.

“Why am I a cat when my mom’s a bird?” he asked and Sutan snickered.

“Your mom is a bird?”

Neil spluttered. “Why did I turn now?!”

Adam nodded at Sutan. “He’s been your friend a long time. He was in danger and your instinct to protect a friend forced it out of you. Same reason I got called here.”

Tommy shot him a look. “How did you get here so fast?” he asked.

Adam shrugged. “You’re my pack. I knew you were in danger. I could feel it. Everything in me was screaming ‘protect Tommy’ and I ran and my mind just knew where to go,” he said simply.

Tommy’s brow furrowed and he looked away but didn’t say anything. “Well, whatever the case, we’re okay now,” he said, then turned to the naked guy still on the floor, then kicked him really hard right in the side. “That’s for trying to attack me you possessive bastard,” he said, then turned on his heel to walk away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Adam got to the bus, he went looking for Tommy, only to frown when he found a small black and white cat curled up on the couch, staring at the TV. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Tombstone was on. “Doc Holliday huh? Let’s see what else is on, okay?” he asked, sitting down. He reached for the remote, but Tommy hissed and swatted at his hand. “Tommy, you’ve seen this movie a million times- OW!” he cried, glaring when Tommy bit him as he reached for the remote again.

Tommy ended the argument completely by standing up, stretching, then walking over to lay down right on top of the remote, giving Adam a look he could only interpret as smug.

Adam scoffed. “I’m so going to put you in a carrier and shit,” he threatened and Tommy gave a flick of his tail, almost as if shushing Adam. “C’mere,” Adam said, picking Tommy up. Tommy hissed and yowled unhappily, but Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m not trying anything funny, chill,” he said, placing Tommy on his lap, curlig a hand around his back. “I’m just cuddling you,” he said, stroking his hand over Tommy’s head, all the way to his tail. Tommy looked suspicious, but quickly relaxed and started purring when Adam scratched between his ears. Adam smiled. “You know, I never had a cat as a child. We had a dog,” he said, petting him gently. Tommy butted his hand whenever he stopped petting, which made Adam smile. “I’ve missed you,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I handled you so roughly, but you just wouldn’t listen to me, you know?” He scratched at the back of Tommy’s neck. “C’mon, you know getting that excited in public was wrong, I just hate that I messed with you like that-“

“If you are talking to your dick, I am sleeping on TOP of the bus tonight,” Cam said from behind him and Adam turned around, startling.

“WHAT?!” he cried, and she crossed her arms. “I’m talking to _Tommy_ , bitch,” he said, picking Tommy up, making him yowl unhappily when Adam held him up, practically waving him around. “Oh, sorry honey!” he said, tucking Tommy into his chest, snuggling him. “Aww, I’m sorry, shhh,” he said, petting Tommy as he laid back on the couch, resting Tommy on his chest. “Watch your movie,” he said and Cam snorted.

“I’m not sure if you have a pet or a boyfriend sometimes,” she said, rolling her eyes as she walked on past.

Adam grumbled. “IT ISN’T SEXUAL!” he shouted at Cam’s retreating back, ignoring the way Tommy gave him a long look before turning back to the television.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam woke up and smiled when the body in his arms felt bigger. He curled his arms around a waist and nuzzled hair, not fur, smiling sleepily as he blinked open his eyes. He was met immediately with a pair of brown eyes looking at his face. When his eyes opened, Tommy’s cheeks pinkened a bit. “Sleepy?” he asked and Tommy shook his head.

“I’ve been awake,” he said and Adam yawned.

“Time s’it?” he mumbled and Tommy chuckled.

“About three, go back to sleep,” he said, and Adam whined.

“Come to bed?” he suggested and Tommy bit his lip.

“Should I?” he asked awkwardly.

Adam blinked, frowning. “Why not?”

Tommy bit his lip, then nodded, sliding off of Adam. Adam whined as the cold air rushed to areas previously warmed by a nice, snuggly Tommy. Tommy held out his hand and Adam smiled, standing up slowly, holding Tommy’s hand for balance. Together they shuffle-walked back to Adam’s bed. When they got in there and shut the door, Adam immediately flopped onto the bed, squirming around like a starfish, before rolling onto his side, making room for Tommy, who was watching him in amusement as he snagged some of Adam’s boxers and a tee shirt to wear, since he was naked.

Adam smiled immediately as Tommy laid down beside him, groaning happily as he curled his arms around Tommy, forcibly snuggling him close. “Mmmmm, mine,” Adam grumbled, pressing his nose into Tommy’s neck, manipulating him into being the little spoon. “My Tommy,” he said, kissing his ear.

Tommy chuckled. “Go to sleep, Adam,” he whispered, squeezing the hand curled around his middle.

“M’kay, Kitty,” Adam said, nuzzling into Tommy’s hair happily. Tommy just sighed and closed his eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was happy Tommy had stopped being angry, but he didn’t understand why Tommy suddenly was back to his normal cuddly self for no apparent reason other than some belly rubs and ear scratches.

What he really didn’t understand was why TOMMY was suddenly ridiculously clingy. He knew he was possessive. He loved cuddling Tommy and hated others doing it…

But Tommy was taking it a little far. He gave evil looks at people- especially boys who seemed to have less than innocent ideas in their heads- who came near Adam. He stuck to Adam like _glue_. Adam was becoming more and more concerned that the next time he took a shower, Tommy was going to try and climb right in with him. He’d already spent ONE of Adam’s showers sitting on the bathroom floor talking to him, much to Adam’s annoyance.

Whenever Adam had press work without the band, Tommy seemed to latch onto him as soon as he was back to the hotel or the bus or wherever everybody was hanging out. Half the time Tommy fell asleep with him, he stayed there and pretended he was asleep when Adam tried to get him to go to his bed.

It was annoying for the most part, but it only got worse and worse until the point where Adam was talking to a cute boy at the bar of a club, having gone to get him and Cam drinks, only to suddenly go from smirking down at a little brown haired, blue eyed sexy boy, to having a tiny blond bassist curled around him, nearly. “You coming back, Babyboy?” Tommy asked, biting his lip as he looked up at Adam, hands around his waist. “’M lonely,” he said, pouting flirtatiously.

“I’m sorta busy, TommyJoe,” he said, nodding at the boy, who was eyeing him suspiciously, then shooting Tommy jealous looks.

Tommy looked over at the guy and then smirked. “Nice try, slut,” he said, blowing him a kiss before stepping between them, leaning his head back on Adam’s shoulder, tugging Adam’s unresponsive arms around him. “This one’s mine, bitch,” he said, turning to lick Adam’s jaw possessively.

The boy gave an offended gasp then turned on his heel to stalk off into the crowd. Adam, however, was livid. He shoved Tommy away, snatching him around with a hand around his upper arm. “What the FUCK was that?!” he snapped, absolutely enraged.

Tommy just smirked. “What, you weren’t _serious_ -“

“I HAVEN’T HAD SEX IN SEVEN AND A HALF MONTHS!” Adam snapped, and Tommy’s eyes narrowed, smirk becoming less smug and more dangerous.

“Well that’s your own damn fault, you pussy,” he said in a darker voice than Adam had ever heard him use. “And I’ll be damned if I’m letting some little twink-ass piece of trailer trash get anywhere near you,” he said and Adam was absolutely shocked by the look on Tommy’s face.

“What is wrong with you?!” Adam asked, shaking his head. “You don’t own me! Fuck, I thought I was too possessive, my God, I have never once cockblocked you-“

“You never have to!” Tommy spat. “I’m a determined fucker, Adam Lambert, you know that. I’m not fucking going after some tail when I’ve got somebody climbing into bed with me every night-“

“Correction, YOU climb into bed with ME-“

“AND it’s not my fault I’m not getting any sex out of it!” Tommy hissed, stepping up dangerously close to Adam, who was a little afraid by the power and determination in the smaller man’s features. 

“Tommy, I am not sleeping with you! What the fuck?! You’re my best friend!” Adam all but pleaded. “What do you want from me?! I’m just trying to have some fucking fun, and it’s not like I’ve got anything better to go for! If you want the honest to God truth, YES, I’d love to fuck you, but you’re my best friend. I NEED you in my life and I’m not fucking that up! Sex isn’t worth chancing _you_ -“

“Yeah, well you can fucking forget getting it anywhere else, honey, I _will not_ have you coming back with some stupid little twink’s scent all over you,” he spat venomously, eyes full of _rage_ and something more animalistic than Adam had ever seen.

“I just… I’m not sure who you are right now,” Adam said softly, looking into the eyes of his best friend and barely recognizing it. “What’s wrong with you?”

Tommy growled and- much to Adam’s shock- grabbed his hair and snatched him down, eliciting a pained cry from Adam as a few strands went with the yank. Adam whined against Tommy’s lips, somewhat terrified by how strong Tommy suddenly was. It wasn’t normal. _Something_ wasn’t okay with Tommy. His kiss was harsh and demanding and _violent_ as he bit Adam’s lip so hard he felt a sharp pain and tasted a burst of coppery, salty blood mix in with the kiss.

When Adam managed to snatch away, Tommy positively _growled_ and dug his nails into Adam’s forearms, refusing to let him go. Adam looked around frantically, heart jumping when he spotted Isaac not far away. “ISAAC!” he called and Isaac turned, looking around the floor before spotting Adam. He raised an eyebrow as he headed over, only to gape when he saw _blood_ on Adam’s wrist as Tommy’s nails grew sharper and lengthened as they sank into his skin.

“What the fuck?!” Isaac asked and Tommy turned, snarling as him as he stepped closer to Adam.

Adam just shook his head, whining at the pain. “Something’s wrong with him, really wrong. I need you to find Neil. He’s… he’s fucking hulking out,” he said, wincing when Tommy snatched him forward by his grip on his wrists. “Please, I’m not even sure I’m strong enough to get him out of here.”

Isaac nodded, going to get Neil. “Adam, why are you trying to get away from me?” Tommy whined, trying his best to reach tall enough to kiss him. “Adam, stop,” he gasped, and Adam couldn’t help it. The pained sound in Tommy’s voice was enough that he gave him and let Tommy kiss him, even though Tommy pretty much pounced on him. “Adam, baby, mine- yeah,” he moaned softly, kissing Adam hungrily.

Adam pulled away some. “Tommy, Glitterbaby, you’re not okay,” he whispered, wrenching his arms free, horrified by the punctures in his forearms, in order to wrap Tommy up in a hug, holding him as close and still as he could. He was relieved when Tommy relaxed, nearly purring as he nuzzled into Adam. Adam hoped he could coax him out of the club with Neil’s help without anymore injuries.

When Neil got to him, he took one look at the way Tommy was panting hard, clutching at Adam, and at Adam’s bloody arms, then shook his head. “What the fuck?” he asked and Adam shook his head.

“Maybe he’s been drugged, I don’t know,” he said, and Neil sighed.

“Alright, c’mon, I’ll grab him if he tries anything,” he said letting Adam try and maneuver Tommy out of the club causing the least of a scene as he could.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam was able to convince Tommy to get into his own bed with the promise of only going to the bathroom for a minute, and then sneak out and all but run to his room, go inside, and lock the door. He felt bad about lying, but whatever was wrong with Tommy, he was _strong_ and Adam was afraid of what the drugs could make Tommy do that he might regret if Adam didn’t get away from him.

The next morning, when everybody was at breakfast, Tommy didn’t show. Isaac said he went back to the bus to get some more sleep, and Adam immediately worried. When he went to the bus earlier than everybody else to talk to Tommy, he found something that scared him worse. Tommy was packing his bags in the bunk room when Adam got in.

“What’re you doing?” Adam asked in a shocked, terrified voice, startling Tommy, who looked up, freezing as he dropped his boot. Adam stared at the tears on Tommy’s face and the empty bunk. “What- where are you going?”

Tommy let out a whimper and slumped, lip trembling. “I’m leaving,” he said, and Adam felt his heart stop. “I can’t- after last night, I just…” He let out a short sob before wiping his face, feigning composure. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “I can’t do this anymore, Adam,” he said in a forcibly evened tone.

“What can’t you do, TommyJoe?”Adam asked, and Tommy sighed.

“Adam, you know what happened to me,” he said, then looked at Adam’s bandaged forearms. “Shit, I fucking gouged the fuck out of you!” he said, and Adam frowned.

“But… you were drugged or something,” he said and Tommy scoffed.

“I wasn’t drugged,” he said, and Adam frowned.

“You had to be. _That_ was not you. You’re sweet and funny, not scary and violent!” He held open his arms. “Baby, lemme help you,” he offered, and Tommy flinched away, groaning.

“Adam,” he sighed, shaking his head. He leaned against the bunk and sighed. “You really don’t get it, do you?” he asked and Adam frowned. “Adam, that last night?” He snorted. “That was me being territorial. That was the were in me defending _my_ rights to you. Sure, the Tommy in me was jealous as fuck, but the were in me was angry and territorial. You were mine and nobody else was going to touch you, and if they did, they’d never have lived to tell the tale,” he stressed. “I was out of it, Adam. Like the night you went crazy and had to bathe me, it was basically the same reaction, only from the side of a threatened inferior mate, not a dominant alpha who smelled other scents on part of his pack!”

Adam’s heart skipped and his throat went dry. “Mate?” he asked and Tommy shot him a look. 

“Oh come on, even you have to have noticed,” he said, and Adam just stared. Tommy raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me you actually thought my possessiveness was all Tommy?” he asked and Adam shrugged.

“Well… you get in moods,” he said, and Tommy rolled his eyes. “I don’t get it, like… your were thinks I’m his mate?” he asked, and Tommy cringed.

“Adam, our were’s consider each other mates,” he said and Adam blinked. “I’ve never given you a reason to feel threatened. I mean, I knew I was in love with you, but I didn’t know my were saw you as a mate because it’s never one-sided and you hadn’t shown any kind of signals,” he said, then shrugged, turning to grab more stuff. “Not until that coyote thing,” he added.

Adam frowned. “What do you mean? I wasn’t- I was having a alpha-pack reaction, not some mating reaction-“

Tommy sighed. “Adam, the whole ‘sensed you were in danger’, ‘mind screamed protect Tommy’ thing?” he asked, then shook his head gently. “That isn’t a pack mentality. YES your ‘my pack is my family’ side was there, but you wouldn’t have sensed danger BEFORE you heard her scream, and definitely not targeted on ME if it wasn’t the were’s connection to his mate,” he explained. “It’s simple were hierarchy.”

He grabbed his bag and tried to shove past Adam, who simply put an arm out, stopping him. “What was that part about you being in love with me?” he asked weakly.

Tommy closed his eyes, refusing to look up at Adam. “You’re not stupid. I’ve thrown myself at you for months.”

“You’ve been playing, that’s all! It’s not serious, you’re str-“

Adam was cut off as Tommy dropped his bag and slammed Adam into the wall, tears in his eyes as he gripped Adam’s shirt with shaky hands. “If you fucking say I’m straight I’m going to punch you in the face you son of a bitch,” he spat through the tears threatening to spill. He stared into Adam’s shocked eyes before letting go with a weak shove. “You can’t do that to me. I can’t, Adam. I can’t stand it again,” he whimpered, tears tumbling down his cheeks. “I can only take rejection so many times. I feel like I’m dying inside every time you turn me away,” he whispered shakily.

He turned away and picked up his bag again, heading out. Adam snapped to reality and rushed after him. “Tommy, don’t leave! What are you doing?! I mean- I’m sorry, I won’t mess with your head and hurt you anymore, but I need you on tour! I need a guitarist, and I need _you_ -“

Tommy shook his head, wiping at his face angrily. “It’s not safe, Adam. Look at last night! I can handle being heartbroken, Adam. But the were in me won’t back down. Every time you hit on a boy, it will take over and I won’t be able to stop from attacking you like I did last night,” he said. “It’s not safe anymore. Were’s don’t DO rejection. If he can’t have you, _nobody_ will. I’ll hurt you, I’ll hurt somebody else, and I won’t know it. I may be a little housecat, but I won’t turn, I’ll just get stronger. Last night I tore your arms to shreds with my hands, Adam. My _hands_ ,” he hissed. He shook his head. “You don’t love me,” he said softly. “If you don’t love me, you won’t be happy staying with me, and it’s not safe for you to have straying eyes around me when my were can take over. I’m not strong enough to hold him in,” he said weakly, glancing up. “I’m sorry, Babyboy, but this is the only way,” he said, offering Adam the most broken smile he’d ever seen on the blonde’s face before he turned and walked down the steps.

Adam just stared in shell-shocked confusion as the door shut and he was left alone, staring at nothing at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For the next four days, nobody could get a hold of Tommy. They explained his absence and subsequent replacement by a tech for the show as the flu, but in reality, it was Adam who was sick.

Since the first night after Tommy had left, Adam had been growing progressively weaker and more irritable. The first night, he felt like a caged animal, left pacing and aching to run off of the bus and never stop. Everything in him was unsettled. However, the next morning when he woke up, he felt weak. It felt like every breath was harder and harder. Something was missing. He could tell the others were worried and nobody else knew what was going on, but Adam had some idea he knew what it was.

Inside of him, there was an empty space. It ached and left him feeling incomplete. He was pretty sure his were recognized the absence of its mate. It was suffering. When he transformed in his hotel room, he found himself weaker than ever. He barely managed the jump onto the bed from the floor. His were was, for lack of better word, depressed. It was in a dark space. The jaguar was listless. They were alone, stopped at a deserted truck stop at four in the morning and the rain wasn’t even enough to tempt him to go run in it. He couldn’t stand to be in form for more than a few minutes because as a were, he almost didn’t have the will to _be_. As a human, he was upset. He missed Tommy. It was his were, but it was also _him_. He wanted to be with Tommy. He wanted Tommy back. He missed his voice and his smile and his laugh and the feeling of Tommy’s warmth in his arms. He had grown so accustomed to him being there that every second he was away, he wanted him back.

It was on the fourth day, when Adam burst into tears in the middle of the dressing room, that the others realized how bad things were. He was perfectly fine, laughing and carrying on, then the next minute, he turned to the mirror, looked t his reflection, and absolutely _lost it_. He was embarrassed, he was ashamed, he had burst into tears, lost strength in his knees, and slumped to the floor sobbing in front of everybody. He hated it almost worse than how bad he was feeling.

In the end, Neil had taken him aside and Adam finally cracked. “Neil. I need you to find out whatever you can about-“ He cringed and took a deep breath. “About weres separated from their mates.”

Neil had just shook his head and rolled his eyes, but complied. 

After sound check, however, nobody expected a frantic Neil to burst into the dressing room. “Isaac, you need to get in contact with Tommy _now_ ,” he stressed, then rushed over to Adam and all but dragged him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. “Adam, you need Tommy back,” he said, and Adam snorted.

“No shit Sherlock-“

“You’ll die!” Neil hissed and Adam’s eyes widened. 

“W-what?” he asked and Neil groaned.

“Adam, were’s mate for life,” he said, and Adam just gaped. “And by ‘for life’ I mean, if your mate doesn’t die, you have to be with them quite often,” he explained. “Like, you’re okay for now, but another week and a half and we’re talking life support to keep you going,” he said and Adam’s heart sank.

“W-what?” he asked, and Neil shrugged.

“Apparently when weres mate, even if they’re not consciously selecting each other as mates, they form an attachment. They may not notice it if they’re together every day, but the purpose of the bond is to link them. They know where the other is, they know if they’re safe or not, they know when to go to them to make them happier or protect them or whatever… but when they’re too far away to feel each other, it’s basically like part of your soul starts fading. You’re getting so weak because you can’t feel him,” he explained. “You can’t feel him anymore and you’re slowly giving up because you can’t find him and the purpose of mates is to be _together_. If he had died, the bond would be broken, but you’re both still alive, so you’re both just suffering,” he said. “It’s like withdrawal but it never gets better.”

Adam gasped. “So- so Tommy feels like this too?” he asked, horrified.

Neil shrugged apologetically. “Probably.”

“I have to get to him-“

“Whoa,” Neil said, holding up his hands. “Slow your roll, dude, forgetting the whole ‘rock star’ thing?” he asked, and Adam glared.

“Forgetting the whole ‘death’ thing?!” he countered and Neil smirked. 

“Smartass,” he said, then shook his head. “Isaac can get a hold of Tommy, I’ll go after him. I’ll drag his skinny ass back here if I have to. This is stupid, you two need to stop fighting, and whatever the fuck happened can’t be as bad as you feel,” he pointed out.

Adam cringed. “I broke his heart,” he said weakly and Neil raised an eyebrow.

“If you’re mates, how the fuck did you do that?” he asked.

Adam sighed. “I didn’t _know_ we were mates! I didn’t ever lie, we’ve never slept together, I kept my line at sex firm because I didn’t want to fuck up my best friendship, but in the end, he was in love with me, our weres were ‘mated’, whatever the fuck that entails, and when I hit on a boy, his were got PISSED and that’s what his reaction at the bar was. He wasn’t drugged, his were was taking over his human side. That was ‘possessive were!Tommy’ going on there.” He ducked his head. “I convinced myself he was straight, I rejected all of his advances. I pushed him away so many times and he was in love with me and it broke him,” he said weakly, flashing a guilty look.

Neil groaned. “You are so stupid,” he said, shaking his head. “Seriously, idiot of the year award,” he said, turning to walk out without another word.

Adam just chuckled and leaned against the well. “I think so too,” he whispered to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adam expected it to take longer, he expected Neil to have to argue with Tommy, possibly box him up and ship him there, he expected it to take longer to FIND him, he expected at least a week. However, the morning he woke up and sat up straight in his hotel room with a sudden jolt of energy, he _knew_ somehow that Tommy was near him.

He looked for his phone, saw he had two missed calls from Neil, and immediately jumped up, not caring how he looked, not caring that he was in pajamas and a tee shirt that Neil had used to clean up toothpaste, which had stained it. He was barefoot, bare faced, and bed-headed, but he threw open the door. He couldn’t ever tell what made him know, but he _knew_ as soon as he heard a ding that Tommy was coming off the elevator.

He didn’t even _see_ Tommy before he heard Tommy calling his name. Just before Adam reached the corner that led to the elevators, Tommy flew around the corner and smacked into his chest. “Adam, Adam, AdamAdamAdamAdamAdam,” Tommy panted, clinging to him. “ _Adam_!” he croaked and Adam just clung to him, fisting a hand in his hair and the back of his shirt. Tommy clung to him, panting against his neck. “Fuck, oh Adam, fuuuuck!” he groaned, laughing somewhat hysterically. “It feels so good,” he choked out and Adam had to laugh because it did. It felt like someone had injected sunshine into his veins. Everything was perfect and beautiful again.

“It’s amazing. It’s- it’s perfect,” Adam mumbled, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to Tommy’s head, holding him there. “ _TommyJoe_ ,” he groaned. “Never leave. Never ever ever-“

“No fucking way, I’m not doing that again,” Tommy said, finally pulling back far enough to look up at Adam, both of them still clinging as best they could. “So, I think ‘I missed you’ may be the understatement of the century,” he said, and Adam giggled.

“Oh fuck yeah, missing isn’t half of it,” he said, then smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, and Tommy smirked.

“You’re not bad yourself, hot stuff,” he teased and Adam laughed, rolling his eyes.

“What am I gonna do with you, TommyJoe?” he sighed, shaking his head mockingly.

Tommy smirked. “I can think of a few things,” he said and Adam grinned impishly.

“Uh, sure, no ‘thanks Neil!’ necessary, I only saved your skinny ass and kept fat ass here from dying, no don’t thank me!” Neil groused, kicking Tommy’s bag along the hall as he went.

Tommy just slid his hands into Adam’s. “So… I’m jetlagged, sleep?” he asked, pouting.

Adam hummed, sniffing of his hair. “Only if you let me lick you first,” he said, groaning. “You smell like a fucking airplane. Eurgh.”

Tommy giggled. “Alright, possessive,” he teased, and Adam just smiled, lacing their fingers together as they headed for his room. “Hmmm, maybe after you get through licking me all over to make me smell like you, you can do something with that tongue in human form,” he suggested and Adam groaned, eyes growing darker as he looked down at Tommy.

“Have I mentioned I love you?” Adam asked, opening the door for Tommy.

Tommy turned around when they stepped in and smiled. “Actually,” he said almost breathlessly. “You never told me before then,” he said, and Adam smiled, tugging him close.

“I was stupid and in denial. I’ve been in love with you since I learned how pretty fucking awesome you really are, baby,” he said, kissing him tenderly.

Tommy hummed. “Do you _really_ need to bathe me?” he asked, biting his lip. “I’m sure you could get your scent all over me some other way,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Adam’s jaw dropped and all the blood in his body rushed south as he realized what Tommy was suggested. “You dirty little fucker!” he said, only to tackle Tommy onto the bed, pinning him down with a predatory grin. “How about I make you lay there and let me lick you all over in human form,” he suggested, flicking his tongue against Tommy’s bottom lip.

“Oh holy hell, I think I just died,” Tommy said and Adam grinned. 

“Not yet you don’t!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey TommyJoe,” Sutan started, pointing at her own bangs. “You’re hair gel didn’t get rubbed in all the way.”

Tommy turned to the mirror, then smirked at Adam’s reflection, noticing his eyes widening as he spotted Tommy’s bangs. “Girl, that ain’t hair gel,” he said, grinning evilly as he blew Adam a kiss, watching his face turn bright red. They all looked at Adam and Tommy, then shrugged.

Nobody else seemed to get it for a moment, everybody going about their business, before all of a sudden Neil and Sutan’s heads both popped up at the same time, staring at each other in shock.

“EWWWWWWW!” Neil cried and Sutan burst out laughing. Adam just groaned and slapped himself in the face, walking out of the room wordlessly amongst a gale of laughter.


End file.
